Et si la fin n'était que le commencement ?
by Shiobhan44
Summary: Bella a laissé tombé Edward pour Jacob, faisant fuir celui-ci de Forks. Mais n'étant pas satisfaite de sa vie actuelle, elle décide d'abandonner Jacob, pour retourner en Floride auprès de sa mère. Hermione, cousine éloignée de Bella n'arrive pas à se reconstruire après la guerre. Une psychomage lui conseille un changement. Pourquoi ne pas retourner à Forks chez Charlie ?
1. Chapter0 : Prologue

_Bonjour ! _

_Ceci est le 1er Crossover que je publie entre Harry Potter et Twilight. Bien sûr, les persos de chaque univers appartiennent à leur propre auteur, et je ne me contente que de les "emprunter" pour leur faire vivre une suite (qui ne suivra pas toujours les bouquins)._

_J'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement, donc je ne pense pas faire de très longs chapitres. Désolée par avance. Deux ou Trois chapitres par semaine, c'est mon but à atteindre. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser encore une fois si cet objectif n'est pas remplit. Je suis assez prise entre boulot saisonnier, stage d'observation à trouver, prépa à intégrer après plusieurs entretiens. Donc vous voilà prévenus ! ^^ _

_Sinon, afin de faire coïncider les deux histoires, je ne respecte pas les dates des bouquins, comme vous pouvez le constater. Si c'était le cas, les personnages d'Harry Potter auraient la petite trentaine, et ça ... Bah ça ne pouvait pas coller avec ce que je voulais en faire. _

_Bon. Assez de bla-bla de ma part. Je vous laisse voyager un peu, en espérant ne pas trop vous soûler par le manque de dialogue._

_Amicalement, _

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Forks, États-Unis, 2006****.**

Après que Bella soit allée à Voltera sauver Edward des Volturis, tout était rentré dans l'ordre à Forks. Tout ? Pas totalement, non.

Edward et Bella avaient essayé de reprendre leur relation à zéro, mais Bella s'était rendue compte que ses pensées et ses rêves s'orientaient de plus en plus vers Jacob. Edward, déchiré, en s'en apercevant, avait préféré rendre sa liberté à Bella, et s'était exilé en Alaska.

Bella n'en avait pas conçu de réel chagrin, et trop égoïste par son bonheur tout neuf auprès de son Quileute, n'avait pas non plus éprouvé de compassion pour son ex-petit ami. Jacob, lui, jubilait. Enfin, un loup pouvait prendre le dessus sur une sangsue. Et il avait Bella pour lui tout seul maintenant. Les Cullen quand à eux réagissaient différemment à la rupture. Carlisle était peiné que l'amour de son fils n'ai pas suffit à le rendre heureux. Esmée étaient déchirée de voir la peine et le regret présents en permanence chez son fils ainé. Jasper se sentait étouffé par tout ce chagrin, Emmet, était déçu de la réaction de sa « presque nouvelle sœur », et Rosalie, malgré qu'elle soit peinée de voir l'état d'Edward, était satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait eu raison. Seule Alice, malgré sa déception de Bella, allait bien. Elle avait eu 2 visions d'Edward accompagné d'une belle jeune femme brune, ressemblant étrangement à Bella, mais avec un caractère complètement différent.

Bella, avait décidé de retourner terminer ses études en Floride, avant d'y intégrer par la suite son université, quittant un Jacob trop possessif et exigeant, des Cullen mal à l'aise en sa présence, un père maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments paternels, et surtout un temps de pluie continuel. Chaleur, soleil, une mère fantasque et aimante, voilà ce qu'avait retrouvé Bella avec plaisir, sans plus se soucier de regarder en arrière.

Bilan ? Un Edward déprimé s'étant exilé pour rien de Forks, un Jacob amer quand à sa relation avec Bella, un Charlie triste et déçu de ce nouveau départ de l'une des femmes de sa vie, et une Bella heureuse de tourner la page et de se retrouver en territoire connu et aimé.

Voilà telle qu'était la situation 6 mois après le « sauvetage » d'Edward de chez les Volturis.

**Londres, Angleterre 2006****.**

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans que la Guerre opposant le Bien du Mal était terminée. Trois ans que la Lumière avait triomphée sur l'Obscurité. Trois ans qu'Harry Potter, « Le Survivant », « L'Élu », l'avait remporté sur Lord Voldemort, « Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom ».

Que s'était-il passé en 3 ans ? Tout d'abord, la première année, Le Trio d'Or, Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, avait décidé de réintégrer Poudlard, qui proposait une « Seconde 7ème année » pour ceux de leur promotion. Dans toute la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni, c'était la fête et le deuil. Le mage noir le plus effrayant du 20ème et du 21ème siècle n'était plus. Mais de nombreuses familles sorcières ou non avaient du pour cela payer un lourd tribu en y laissant au moins un de leurs membres. C'était donc la confusion la plus totale. Pouvions-nous nous réjouir et rire tout en souffrant et pleurant les pertes ?

La deuxième année qui s'était écoulée avait vu la fin de la période officielle de deuil, la construction de monuments multiples à la mémoire de toutes les victimes de Celui-qui-avait-été-vaincu et de ses partisans, les arrestations multiples de Mangemorts officiels ou non, la traque de ceux qui restaient, et le début des procès sous une nouvelle appellation « Crime contre les Communautés Magique et Moldue ». Chagrin et tristesse avaient fait place à justice et vengeance. Le Trio d'Or s'était fait discret en compagnie de leurs amis les plus proches, Néville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley, à la grande déception des journalistes sorciers. Ces derniers, toujours à l'affut d'un bon scoop concernant ces « héros de guerre » avaient juste pu apprendre qu'ils emménageaient tous les six ensembles et prenaient une année sabbatique pour « faire le point ». Les hypothèses étaient multiples pour essayer de rassasier une communauté magique toujours plus intéressée par le devenir de ces six jeunes.

La troisième année qui venait de s'écouler avait marqué la mise en place d'un nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministère précédent, provisoire, avait été instauré juste après la guerre pour pallier aux déficiences et à la corruption de celui qui existait sous le règne de Voldemort. Kingsley Shackelbot avait été élu définitivement Ministre de la Magie. Son parcours était exemplaire et ses promesses sous le gouvernement magique provisoire avaient été tenues. Le monde magique était en pleine reconstruction. Les derniers procès de Mangemorts ou de leurs sympathisants avaient lieu, quelques-uns trainaient encore dans la nature mais leur nombre était insignifiant. Les gens essayaient de laisser derrière eux le passé pour se tourner vers l'avenir en préservant le présent. Chez nos six « héros de guerre » cependant, l'heure était à la séparation. Chacun avait réfléchit et décidé de poursuivre dans une direction différente. Harry voulait intégrer une école d'aurors, Ron passait plusieurs sélections pour intégrer en tant que gardien des équipes de Quidditch Internationales, Ginny s'était inscrite pour devenir Médicomage spécialisée dans les naissances, Néville avait été recruté par un grand laboratoire sorcier français et Luna avait décidé de reprendre la direction du Chicaneur en travaillant conjointement avec son père. Ils se séparaient donc pour se rapprocher plus près de leur école ou de leur carrière, voulant se consacrer pleinement à leur futur. Seule Hermione ne s'était pas décidé. Cela inquiétait d'ailleurs ses amis qui savaient qu'elle pouvait quasiment tout intégrer, à part une équipe de Quidditch bien sûr.

En fait, Hermione était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais rien ne le tentait réellement. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de vocation particulière. Elle aurait pu faire auror, mais elle trouvait qu'elle avait assez combattu comme cela. Médicomage ? Non. Voir la douleur chez les gens, elle avait assez donné durant la guerre. Faire des études de potions ? Pas assez exaltant, cela demandait trop de rester enfermée. Travailler avec les plantes ? Trop salissant et elle n'avait pas tellement que cela la main verte. S'occuper de créatures magiques ? Hmm … Pourquoi pas après tout. Mais elle se souvint rapidement de quelques cours avec un Hagrid trop enthousiaste et déchanta vite fait. Hermione était déprimée. Mais cela elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Seul Harry pensait en reconnaître les signes, ayant souffert lui aussi durant sa vie de ce genre de maladie. Il la persuada d'aller consulter un psychomage comme lui-même faisait de temps en temps pour se décharger de son mal-être. Elle finit par écouter son meilleur ami et aller à sa première séance de thérapie.

Elle en ressortit effarée. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la profondeur de son malaise. Ce qu'elle ressentait pas rapport à tous ceux et celles qu'elle avait connut et qui étaient morts, « Complexe du Survivant », la pitié à l'égard de certains Mangemorts comme Drago Malfoy, une forme légère et détournée du « Syndrôme de Stockolm », la perte de ses parents qui vivaient en Australie en oubliant définitivement l'existence de leur fille, Culpabilité avec un grand « C ». Bref. Hermione était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Elle ressentait trop de choses, se sentait trop mal, et s'aimait de moins en moins. Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Sa psychomage lui conseilla un changement d'air, et de préférence géographique. Elle avait besoin de se trouver une occupation saine dans un endroit qui ne lui rappellerait pas tous les jours son passé. Elle réfléchit beaucoup avec sa psy au cours de plusieurs séances et parvint à trouver une solution qui convenait. Hermione, se rappelait l'existence d'un cousin germain à son père qui vivait aux États-Unis. Charlie Swan, puisque c'était le nom de son parent, était Shérif dans une petite bourgade du nom étrange de Forks (Ndrl : Forks signifie Fourchette en français ^^), dont le climat ressemblait étrangement à celui de Londres et de l'Écosse. Elle ne serait pas trop dépaysée ainsi. Elle avait passé plusieurs vacances d'hivers chez Charlie avec Bella, avant de cesser de s'y rendre à partir de son entrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr elle avait dans un premier temps gardé contact. Mais cela c'était révélé dur car sa famille américaine ne connaissait pas son statut de sorcière. Puis, avec le temps, les lettres s'étaient estompées entre Bella et Hermione, puis finalement stoppées, chacune empruntant une voie différente et s'éloignant de plus en plus l'une de l'autre.

Hermione s'étant donc décidée à se rendre chez Charlie, elle mit en ordre ces affaires, convertit une partie de sa fortune de gallions à dollars, fortune due à une récompense du Ministère de la Magie pour « Services rendus aux Communautés Magiques et Moldues » en tant qu'héroïne de guerre. Elle avait au départ pensé la refuser, mal à l'aise, mais le Ministre en personne, Kingsley, lui avait assuré que cet argent était issu des butins de guerre récupérés dans les coffres des Mangemorts arrêtés. Aujourd'hui, elle se félicitait de l'avoir acceptée et d'avoir, à l'aide des gobelins de Gringott, fait fructifier grâce à de bons placements sorciers et moldus.

Elle passa ensuite un coup de téléphone à Charlie, se présenta et inventa une excuse pour sa présence aux États-Unis. Charlie, plus que ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, après le départ définitif de Bella, ne posa pas de question à part pour savoir quand elle arrivait. Hermione, ayant l'intention de transplaner, lui proposa le surlendemain, et si ce dernier fut surpris, il n'en dit mot.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Notre jeune sorcière prévint sa psychomage, qui lui recommanda une consœur à Salem pour poursuivre sa thérapie. Elle retrouva ensuite ses amis lors d'une soirée dans un restaurant sorcier et leur annonça son départ. Ils accueillirent plus ou moins bien sa décision. Les Weasley étant septiques, Harry et Luna la soutenant dans son choix et Néville restant neutre. Hermione tint bon et les rassura. Elle ne comptait pas rester plus d'un mois dans un premier temps.


	2. Chapter1 : Installation à Forks

**Chapitre 1 : Installation à Forks****.**

A l'heure du départ, Hermione était nerveuse. Nerveuse, un peu angoissée, quelque peu excitée et prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Seul bémol ? Elle la ferait sans Harry et Ron cette fois-ci. Elle avait tout calculé et tout préparé pour que Charlie n'y voit que du feu.

Elle transplana et arriva à l'endroit prévu, c'est-à-dire dans un placard à balais de l'aéroport, proche des toilettes pour femmes. Après s'être jeté un sortilège de désillusion qui la rendrait invisible aux yeux de tous, Hermione se dirigea vers les dites toilettes et y rentra. Malgré les quelques femmes présentes dedans, elle parvient à se faufiler entre elles et à entrer dans une cabine vide. Une fois dedans, elle mit fin au sortilège, sortit les valises de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille réelle. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue moldue et se décida à ouvrir la porte. Personne ne lui jeta de regard surpris, alors elle se lava les mains comme toute personne normale le ferait après avoir fait ses petits besoins, et sortit des toilettes, trainant ses valises à roulettes derrière elle.

Pestant contre ses bagages qui ralentissaient sa progression, elle se rendit vers le Hall où se trouvaient les passagers débarquant du vol provenant de Londres, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle finit par apercevoir à travers la foule, un homme, en tenue de Shérif, la quarantaine d'année passée, les cheveux noirs et une moustache de la même couleur, tenant un écriteau avec son nom dessus.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune sorcière s'approcha de l'homme et s'arrêta à quelques mètres en le regardant. Puis elle se décida à l'accoster.

- Hmm, hmm. Charlie Swan ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. « Bravo Hermione », se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. « Un toussotement digne d'Ombrage. Te voilà descendu bien bas. » Étrangement, elle se sentait intimidée en présence de son parent. Peut être était-ce du à l'uniforme, se dit brièvement Hermione.

- Oui. Hermione Granger ? Le Shérif ne paraissait pas tellement surpris.

- Moi-même. Bonjour oncle Charlie. Tu n'as pas changé en 9 ans ! Répondit-elle malicieuse.

- Merci. Mais toi tu as beaucoup changé Hermione. N'aurait été ta ressemblance avec Bella, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu dans la rue.

- Je suppose que j'ai grandit et évolué.

- Te voilà une vraie femme maintenant, dit-il en la serra maladroitement et brièvement dans ses bras. Viens, sortons de ce fichu endroit. Je n'aime toujours autant pas la foule.

- Oui. Tu es garé où ?

- Devant. Privilège des forces de police, énonça-t-il avec un discret sourire en coin. Mais laisse-moi prendre tes valises et parle-moi de tes parents. Ils vont bien ? Depuis le temps que je ne les ai pas vus …

- Heu … Et bien oui. Au dernières nouvelles ils se plaisent dans leur voyage autour du monde, que papa avait gagné, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone. Ils sont assez pris, et ne vivant plus chez eux, j'ai des nouvelles que de temps en temps de leur part, relata la jeune femme mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de mentir mais ne pouvant avouer son statut de sorcière à Charlie et les mesures de sécurité définitives qu'elle avait prises à leur encontre.

- Tant mieux. Ils ont raison d'en profiter. Grommela Charlie. Tiens, ma voiture est là. Installe-toi à l'avant, l'arrière est réservé aux suspects que j'arrête. Je vais mettre tes valises dans le coffre.

Après avoir rejoint sa petite cousine dans sa voiture de fonction, le Shérif Swan alluma la radio et baissa le volume, laissant une mélodie discrète et vieillotte emplir l'habitacle. Il se força à prendre la parole pour mettre Hermione l'aise, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à faire avec Bella.

- Je suis désolé. Tu ne verras pas Bella, car elle a décidé de retourner en Floride. Ses amis, le soleil, la chaleur et sa mère lui manquaient trop. Ca ne te dérange pas d'occuper sa chambre ? Bien sûr tu pourras changer la décoration.

- Aucun problème, oncle Charlie. C'est dommage que je ne la vois pas pour le moment, mais qui sait, peut être l'occasion se présentera que l'une ou l'autre se déplace avant que je retourne à Londres. Pour la chambre, je te remercie de me laisser la personnaliser. Je ne ferais pas de changements définitifs.

Le principal ayant été dit, un silence confortable s'installa dans la voiture, durant le reste du trajet entre Seattle et Forks. Le temps d'arriver, il faisait nuit et Hermione commençait à somnoler. Charlie la prévint de leur arrivée, et la jeune femme ouvrit en grand les yeux, cherchant à percevoir le paysage alentour malgré l'obscurité présente. Peine perdue.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et la sorcière suivit le Shérif jusqu'à chez lui. Après être entrée, Charlie lui proposa de manger, mais Hermione n'avait pas d'appétit et se sentait fatiguée. Elle déclina poliment aussi Charlie en profita pour lui monter ses valises et lui montrer la chambre. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit en s'excusant rapidement de devoir la laisser, et grommela quelques mots parmi lesquels Hermione compris « pizzas », « match de football », « bière ».

La jeune femme attendit d'être sûre que Charlie soit redescendu, avant de sortir sa baguette magique de son sac à main, et de jeter un sort de silence et un _Collaporta_ sur la porte et la fenêtre. Puis elle posa bien à plat ses 2 valises et les déverrouilla à l'aide d'un _Aperiens Codice_, sortilège de sa création, avant de les ouvrir. Le premier bagage ne comportait que des affaires moldues : sa garde-robe, qu'elle rangea dans la penderie et les placards, ses livres préférés, ses accessoires de modes, ses affaires de toilette, qu'elle posa sur son lit, et surtout les rares souvenirs qu'elle avait pu garder de sa vie avec ses parents. Le second comportait tout ce qui avait trait au monde magique : plumes, parchemins, robes de sorcières, chaudron, ingrédients de potions, grimoires magiques et livres de cours, ses souvenirs de ses amis, …

Elle installa tous ses cadres photos, et pris soin de jeter un sortilège de _Fige Images_ sur les photos sorcière d'Harry, de Ron et d'elle, de la famille Weasley ou de celles datant de l'A.D. Puis elle sortit quelques parchemins et une ou deux plumes, sur lesquelles elle jeta un sortilège de _Désillusion_ pour les faire ressembler à du papier et des stylos normaux. Elle verrouilla ensuite à nouveau ses deux valises avec un _Claudendo Codice_, toujours de son invention, et les rangea sous son lit, en prenant garde de miniaturiser la valise sorcière, en la cachant dans un coin et en la rendant invisible. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette avant de se coucher.


	3. Chapter2 : La recherche du moi profond

_Coucou tout le monde ! ^^_

_Déjà je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma fiction et la mette soit dans leurs favoris, soit dans leurs followers. Ca fait toujours très plaisir de voir que les chiffres augmentent ! C'est en effet bon pour l'égo des écrivains ! XD_

_Ensuite, je souhaiterais remercier les personnes qui laissent des reviews encourageantes (merci à vous, vous me boostée plus à chaque fois ^^), et particulièrement celles qui me posent des questions constructives ou qui poussent plus loin l'interprétation de ce que j'ai pu écrire. En les lisant, je me suis dit : "ah bon ? Ils voient ça comme ça ?" ou alors "C'est pas bête, ça peut me donner des pistes pour la suite !" ou encore "Mmh ! Intéressant ce point de vue. Je devrais peut être partir par là ..." Enfin, voilà ! Vous me donnez des idées et aussi de l'inspiration à la fois. Donc vraiment merci !_

_Maintenant quelques réponses à certaines review : Je vais essayer de rapprocher en effet Charlie et Hermione. Comme j'ai pu l'indiquer ou le laisser entendre, tous les 2 sont seuls au monde. Hermione n'a pas réussit à rendre la mémoire à ses parents (si vous lisez le dernier tome d'HP, vous verrez qu'on ne sait tjrs pas si ses parents sont revenus, donc interprétation libre), et Bella a lâchement abandonné Charlie à l'affection un peu (bcp ^^) maladroite (j'aime bien faire de Bella une garce de temps en temps *en mode sadique*). Le comportement "tête de lard" de Jacob ? Hmm ... J'ai pas encore trop réfléchit (j'écris comme ça vient même si j'ai qq pistes d'avance). Je pense le garder en effet, car je ne suis pas une grande fan de Jacob (Team Edward, oh yeah ! mdr). La rencontre avec les Cullen, j'ai plusieurs idées, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider, dc ça se fera quand ça viendra naturellement (dsl pour ce flou total). Je prévois en effet de faire intervenir Harry, Luna. Ca c'est sûr. Neville et Drago, ça se fera aussi je pense. Quand à Ron et Ginny, je pense aussi, mais peut être pas comme vous le souhaiterez (je DETESTE Ron et je ne suis pas du tout fan de Ginny), dc je leur donnerais bien un mauvais rôle et je m'en excuse d'avance pour ceux et celles qui les apprécient ! Et enfin, pour les Volturis ... Bien sûr ! Je prévois aussi quelques petits Mangemorts, par ci, par là, vu que leur armée est décimée et sans chef officiel. Il faut bien un peu de méchants et de combats pour des meilleurs liens d'amitié ou de romance entre les "gentils" ! XD_

_Bon. J'espère avoir pu répondre, au moins un peu, aux questions principales. Rassurez-vous, au pire, j'ai un autre crossover HP/Twilight plus avancé sur mon pc en réserve, et si je manque d'inspiration, je copierais certains passages qui me plaisent pr aller + vite, quitte à fusionner par la suite ces 2 fictions pour en faire une seule, mais meilleure. Allez, je m'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre de la semaine, prêt pour la rentrée de ceux qui vont encore à l'école. _

_Bon courage à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ! _

_Amicalement,_

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : A la recherche du « moi » profond****.**

Le lendemain, après une nuit relativement agitée par les cauchemards résultants de la Guerre Magique, Hermione se leva de bonne heure.

Descendant l'escalier et se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la maison. Charlie avait du partir au boulot. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner sur le pouce et décida de lire le reste de la matinée avant de faire quelques courses et de préparer un repas pour le déjeuner avec le Shérif.

Quand ce dernier rentra du travail pour une coupure, il fut ravi de constater des talents culinaires d'Hermione. Les effluves répandus dès le hall d'entrée lui avaient mis l'eau à la bouche. Mais en mangeant de sa blanquette de veau, il fut aux anges. Même Bella ne cuisinait pas aussi bien pour cet amateur de gastronomie. Il félicita sa petite cousine et se resservit plusieurs fois, faisant honneur au plat pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Cette dernière était heureuse de pouvoir remercier Charlie de la loger.

Il repartit ensuite au boulot, laissant de nouveau la jeune sorcière seule. Elle fit un peu de ménage et décida de se balader dans les environs. La ville ou la forêt ? Hermione hésitait. Mais finalement, l'appel de la tranquillité face à la curiosité des habitants de Forks l'emporta.

Sortant par la porte de derrière de la maison du Shérif, elle se dirigea vers les arbres qui l'attiraient inexorablement. Déçue de ne pas être Animagus pour pouvoir en profiter plus, elle s'engagea sur un sentier, prenant garde de marcher en ligne droite pour ne pas s'égarer. La quiétude qui régnait dans les bois, s'infiltra aussi dans son cœur, et l'apaisa. La faune et la flore l'emplissait de curiosité, et la jeune femme se promit de se renseigner plus en profondeur sur ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans la région. Au bout d'une heure, elle rebroussa chemin et ne peina pas à retourner à la civilisation, se sentant toutefois nostalgique à l'idée de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Rentrant chez Charlie, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et se posa plusieurs questions. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien dans une forêt qui pouvait paraître à beaucoup de monde comme inquiétante ? Avait-elle trouvée l'endroit où elle voulait vivre ? Tant mieux. Mais une forêt ? C'était pour le moins étrange non ?

Peut être était-il temps de se mettre à trouver sa forme d'Animagus. Cela l'occuperait un moment. Sirius avait dit à Harry voilà des années, que lui et James Potter, le père d'Harry, avaient mis plusieurs mois pour trouver leur forme et encore d'autres pour réussir à se transformer. Mais ils étaient jeunes à l'époque et ne savaient pas réellement comment s'y prendre. Hermione, elle s'était intéressée au sujet depuis des années, au moment même où elle avait découvert que le parrain de son meilleur ami en était un. Elle avait dévoré littéralement tous les bouquins qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le sujet, et pensait être assez calée pour se lancer.

Être Animagus était pourtant extrêmement compliqué. Pour en devenir un, il fallait partir à la recherche de son « moi » le plus profond, pour trouver l'animal qui correspondait le plus. Sirius, un jour, en répondant à ses questions, lui avait avoué, que pour James et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine quête de leur animal totem, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une forêt. Là, assis dans une clairière, ils s'étaient mis à l'écoute du monde environnant et avaient vu des animaux passer devant eux. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux s'était approché d'eux, et les avaient effleurés. A ce moment là, ils avaient compris que l'animal serait leur forme d'Animagus. Ils n'avaient pas douté car avaient ressentit un tel bien être, une telle sérénité, que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Hermione se sentait excitée et nerveuse à la fois. Elle appréhendait un peu les risques qu'elle pouvait courir, mais ressentait une telle décharge d'énergie qu'elle voulait le faire. Cela lui rappelait la belle époque à Poudlard, quand avec Ron et Harry, ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de dangereux ou de contraire au règlement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit comme ça, qu'elle décida de s'y prendre immédiatement.

Mais avant, elle prépara le repas du soir et mis la table, au cas où elle ne verrait pas le temps passer lors de sa quête. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, se mit en tailleur sur son lit, ferma volets et porte, fit apparaître des bougies qu'elle alluma, et brûla un peu de son encens préféré. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se détendre.

Le temps passait, mais Hermione ne le ressentait pas. Elle commençait tout juste ne plus ressentir son corps et l'environnement dans lequel elle était, qu'un bruit la sortit de sa léthargie. Se ressaisissant, elle se tourna vers le réveil et sursauta en voyant l'heure. Charlie venait surement de rentrer. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'étira rapidement, et descendit l'escalier, baguette magique cachée dans le dos au cas où. « Vigilance constante ! » comme le disait si bien Maugrey Fol-Œil. Elle se rassura lorsqu'elle vit le Shérif qui suspendait sa veste de boulot sur le parterre dans l'entrée. Elle lui demanda si sa journée s'était bien passée, avant de l'inviter à la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour manger.

Encore une fois, Charlie la complimenta pour son dîner qu'il trouva délicieux. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle, il l'arrêta et la remplaça. La jeune femme lui laissa volontiers sa place, tout en protestant faiblement pour la forme. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon, et Charlie lui proposa de regarder un nouveau thriller à la télévision avec lui. Hermione, touchée qu'il fasse l'effort de passer du temps avec elle au lieu de regarder du sport, accepta. Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille, chacun laissant l'autre profiter du film en silence. Leur présence mutuelle avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour tous les deux.

Une fois le film passé, ils échangèrent leurs impressions, puis Charlie s'excusa avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il commençait de bonne heure le lendemain et ne voulait pas se coucher trop tard.

Hermione lui répondit, puis rejoigna sa chambre, avant de faire sa toilette et se remettre sur son lit. Elle avait décidé de reprendre la quête de son « moi ». Elle ferma magiquement, porte, fenêtre et volets, jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre, vérifia la solidité des sortilèges de sécurité placés sur l'ensemble de la maison et remit en place son ambiance de détente. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, et peu à peu, avec moins de difficulté, elle quitta son corps terrestre et sa chambre, pour atteindre un seuil de calme, de sérénité et de bien être total. De nouveau, le temps passa. Et de nouveau, Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte. La nuit s'écoula, mais la jeune femme ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. Tous les besoins de son corps humain ou de son cerveau semblaient l'avoir quitté. Peu à peu, le vide de son esprit, le noir dans lequel elle se trouvait, commença à faire place à de la lumière. Tout en gardant son calme, Hermione sentait l'excitation la gagner. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir avancer un peu plus loin dans sa quête.

Après plusieurs secondes, minutes ou heures, Hermione n'en savait rien, la lumière aveuglante fit place à un endroit. Loin de se retrouver dans une clairière, comme Sirius lui avait dit, elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle forêt ! Elle reconnut le chemin qu'elle était en train d'emprunter. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'elle avait pris dans l'après-midi en se baladant dans la forêt de Forks ! Se sentant de nouveau en harmonie avec elle-même et la nature, elle continua de marcher. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle bifurquait régulièrement vers d'autres chemins, à moitié effacés par la végétation, et l'oubli de l'homme. Au bout d'un moment où elle s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir de fatigue ou de soif, elle arriva là où elle devait aller. Elle le sentait. Elle écarta le feuillage qui lui bouchait la vue, contourna un immense rocher et s'arrêta sans voix. Elle se trouvait devant une superbe cascade, dont la grandeur n'était pas stupéfiante, mais dont le sentiment qui se dégageait lui paraissait énorme. Que de paix ! Que de sérénité se dégageait de ce lieu. Elle avait envie d'enlever ses vêtements pour aller se baigner dans la petite piscine naturelle qui prenait naissance en bas de la cascade. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau en tailleur, sur un beau tapis de mousse verte tendre. Puis elle ne bougea plus, se contentant de regarder autour d'elle avec ses yeux, attentive à ne pas faire de bruit et à découvrir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Bientôt, après avoir attendu un moment, elle commença à apercevoir un mouvement en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la piscine naturelle. Le feuillage bruissa légèrement et s'écarta pour laisser apparaître une biche. Hermione, s'émerveilla de la beauté de l'animal et sentait émue à l'idée de voir l'animal servant de Patronus à la mère d'Harry. La biche, regarda autour d'elle, vit la jeune femme et s'immobilisa un instant. Puis, ne sentant apparemment pas de danger, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la source et s'y abreuva sans autre forme de cérémonie. La jeune sorcière se rappela brusquement, que l'animal Patronus de Sirius était un chien. L'Animagus de Sirius était un chien. L'animal Patronus de James, le père d'Harry, était un cerf et l'Animagus de James était aussi un cerf. Les Patronus donneraient-ils une indication sur l'animal totem des sorciers ? Si oui, Harry devrait donc être à son tour un cerf en Animagus, puisque son Patronus était un cerf. Et elle ? Elle devrait être une loutre, puisque son Patronus, quand elle avait appris à la faire, avait été une loutre. Sa théorie se vérifierait-elle ?


	4. Chapter3 : Découvertes et avancées

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^_

_Un petit message rapide pour ENCORE vous remercier pour ces reviews, ces mises en favoris ou en à suivre. Ca me touche beaucoup et me pousse à tout faire pour en avoir toujours plus qui suivront ma fiction ! XD_

_Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup remercier ma bêta Yachiru-chan92. Cette fille-là, c'est comme une âme-soeur spirituelle en ce qui concerne les mondes d'HP et de Twilight. Waouh ! On pense la même chose sur les auteurs, les persos, ... Du coup, si je n'ai pas trop besoin d'une bêta pour corriger (malgré qu'il reste qq fautes d'orthographes), Yachiru-chan m'est complètement indispensable pour faire avancer l'intrigue de l'histoire. Elle m'écoute patiemment et donne des avis qui, ouf !, me permettent d'avancer quand je doute. Donc, si vous appréciez ma fiction, vous pouvez remercier en partie ma bêta pour les précieux conseils et critiques constructives qu'elle ose me faire ! lol_

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il apporte normalement la réponse pour ceux et celles qui se demandaient quel Animagus j'allais pondre pour Hermione. Même si je ne donne pas le nom exact de l'animal, après de sérieux indices, vous devriez trouver. C'est tout de même un animal de grande importance dans HP ! ^^ Je n'en dirais pas plus ! A vous de voir !_

_Shiobhan44._

_P.S Yachiru-chan : Eh miss ! Ca va pour ton égo là ! J'ai bien respecté ma part du contrat, non ?! MDR_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes et avancées****.**

Quand Hermione émergea de sa transe, il faisait jour. Etonnamment, elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue liée à une nuit sans sommeil. Pourquoi ? Peut être la transe était un état de détente proche du sommeil pour le cerveau. Hermione, en tout cas trouvait ça intéressant. Elle pourrait avancer plus vite à trouver son Animagus, sans avoir à mettre fin à ses recherches pour dormir.

Elle se leva et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva Charlie, qui mangeait dans la cuisine tout en lisant son journal. C'était son jour de repos mais le Shérif ne connaissait pas les grasses matinées. A peine entrée dans la pièce, il leva les yeux du quotidien de Forks et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormit ?

- Très bien. Comme un bébé, répondit la jeune sorcière en souriant également.

- As-tu des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, je me sens bien ici oncle Charlie, et j'aurais souhaité trouver un petit emploi pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je chercherais un appartement.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux ! Je n'aime plus trop être seul depuis que Bella était revenue vivre avec moi. Ta compagnie me fait très plaisir, et pour ne rien gâcher ta cuisine me ravi. Sinon, tu veux que je t'aide pour trouver un travail ?

- Merci. Dans ce cas, sauf si ça se révèle indispensable, je resterais ici. Je vais essayer de chercher sur Seattle car ce n'est pas très loin. Je pense donc y passer demain la journée. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire de ton temps libre aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, je vais retrouver Billy, tu te rappelles du vieil indien qui a un fils avec lequel vous jouiez étant petites, toi et Bella ? Il est le chef de la réserve Quileutes maintenant, et on pêche ensemble à l'occasion. Je vais à ce propos devoir aller en ville me racheter des hameçons. Tu veux venir ?

- Heu … j'ai quelques vagues souvenirs. Sinon, à la pêche ? Non merci, je ne suis pas très patiente. Mais en ville pourquoi pas ?

- Bon. On mangera le midi au restaurant où je vous emmenais petites.

- D'accord. On y va bientôt ?

- D'ici une heure, ça te va ?

- Très bien. Je serais prête ! Le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner et de me préparer.

Sur ce, ils mirent fin à la discussion. Hermione se prépara de quoi manger et Charlie quitta la pièce, une fois qu'il eut terminé. Hermione se dépêcha de finir pour avoir le temps ensuite de prendre une douche, s'habiller et se maquiller dans le temps impartit.

…

Une heure plus tard exactement, la jeune femme attendait le Shérif dans l'entrée. Ce dernier arriva et ils partirent à pied pour le centre-ville de Forks. La maison ne se trouvait pas à côté, aussi cela leur permettait de faire une petite balade tout en discutant.

Dès le moment où ils atteignirent le centre-ville de la bourgade, Hermione se sentit observée. En effet, les habitants n'étaient pas connus pour leur discrétion, et la dévisageaient ouvertement, comme si elle était une sorte d'extraterrestre. Mal à l'aise sous ces regards scrutateurs qui lui rappelaient l'attitude des sorciers face à son statut d'héroïne et de membre du Trio d'Or, la jeune femme se crispa. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Hermione se crispa et raidit le dos, prenant garde à ne pas baisser la tête. Elle était sure qu'on la prendrait pour une anglaise hautaine dès le lendemain, partout en ville, mais tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas montrer sa peur ou sa gêne. Après toutes les épreuves traversées, fierté, honneur et honnêteté restaient ses derniers remparts pour ne pas craquer.

Elle avait hâte d'arriver au magasin de pêche pour que Charlie achète ses hameçons et qu'ils puissent ensuite rentrer. Même si elle avait apprécié cette balade, qui lui avait permis de mieux connaître celui qu'elle avait toujours appelé « oncle Charlie », la jeune femme avait l'impression de vivre un calvaire.

Bientôt elle fut rassurée. Ils pouvaient apercevoir le but de leur promenade et finirent par l'atteindre. Charlie était comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce magasin et discutait avec le vendeur et les autres amateurs de pêche. La jeune femme comprit que le Shérif était un habitué des lieux et qu'il avait décidément ses marques. Elle patienta discrètement dans un coin, promenant son regard partout autour d'elle, espérant tromper son ennui. Heureusement, Charlie semblait se souvenir qu'il était accompagné, et mis rapidement fin à sa conversation, en choisissant puis réglant ses achats. Ils sortirent du magasin, et le Shérif remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir attendu sans se plaindre. L'heure du repas approchant à grand pas, ils se rendirent dans le restaurant préféré de Charlie, l'estomac dans les talons.

Une serveuse, la quarantaine passée, métisse avec une belle chevelure noire frisée, la voix rauque, s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Elle jeta un regard intrigué à Hermione aussi le Shérif la présenta.

- Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ? Je me rappelle de toi et Bella petites dans ce restaurant. Tu as beaucoup changé dis-moi. Quelle belle jeune femme tu es ! Énonça la serveuse, Simone comme était indiqué son badge, en souriant gentiment.

- Heu … Merci, répondit poliment Hermione un peu gênée.

- Simone, Hermione ne doit pas beaucoup se rappeler des gens de Forks. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle avait 10 ans tu sais. Je prendrais …

- Comme d'habitude Shérif ! Répondit ladite Simone un brin taquine. Un bon steak saignant accompagné par une grosse portion de frites. Le tout mauvais pour le cholestérol, comme vous l'a dit le médecin ici la dernière fois.

- Grmmf … Risposta le Shérif, se renfrognant comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il grommela ensuite quelque chose qu'Hermione comprit comme « les petites villes », « foutus commérages ». La jeune femme retint difficilement un éclat de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction un peu puérile de Charlie. Simone lui lança un regard entendu et lança un sourire amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille blague entre le Shérif et elle, puis retourna son attention vers Hermione.

- Et toi ma belle ? Tu prendras quoi ?

- Eh bien, un steak moyen à point avec la poêlée de légumes s'il-vous-plaît.

- Très bien. C'est noté. Et en dessert ? Le chef a refait sa fameuse tarte aux fruits rouges Shérif. Je suppose que je vous en mets une part avec un café noir, bien serré ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme à son habitué.

- Moui, répondit Charlie, la mine toujours légèrement fâchée.

- Moi aussi je prendrais bien une part de tarte Simone. Mais une petite s'il-vous-plaît. Et auriez vous du thé ? Du Earl Grey ?

- Oui. C'est noté. Je vous mettrais un thé Earl Grey pour accompagner cette délicieuse tarte dont vous me direz des nouvelles !

La serveuse fit un clin d'œil complice et s'éloigna pour passer la commande au cuisinier. Hermione la regarda partir et se retourna vers Charlie.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cholestérol ?

- Mmh. Rien. Le médecin. Un farceur a l'humour très particulier. Il s'est fait un devoir de me pourrir la vie en venant régulièrement dans les restaurants de la ville, passer le message que j'ai du cholestérol. Tout ça pour se venger d'une amende que j'ai refusé d'annuler quand il me l'a demandé le mois dernier. Depuis, tout le monde s'y met. Un cauchemard. Répondit Charlie, prenant une mine désespérée.

- Je vois …

La jeune sorcière se retint de rire de nouveau devant la mine pitoyable du Shérif. Un homme semblait plus puissant que lui à Forks, et c'était le médecin. Elle trouvait ça intéressant et cocasse. Charlie commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus à elle et à laisser passer ses émotions. Elle s'en réjouit et pensa, qu'à son tour elle devrait faire quelque chose pour son propre moral. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rende à Salem le lendemain, tout en faisant croire à Charlie qu'elle allait à Seattle, pour rejoindre la communauté sorcière des États-Unis. Elle allait devoir trouver un travail, mais aussi prendre rendez-vous avec la psychomage américaine que sa précédente psychomage anglaise lui avait conseillé. Mais elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux moralement depuis son installation chez le Shérif.

Après leur repas, que Charlie avait demandé d'ajouter à son ardoise, devant une Hermione surprise car pas habituée à ce genre de pratique, ils avaient repris le chemin du retour, régulièrement interrompus dans leur marche par quelque habitant soi-disant venu saluer le Shérif, mais en réalité plus intéressé par sa compagne de balade. Hermione les saluaient à son tour, répondaient courtoisement à leur babillage et leurs questions intéressées, puis les excusaient poliment mais fermement en prétextant qu'elle devait rentrer au plus tôt pour cuisiner le repas du soir.

Arrivés à la maison, vers 14h00, Charlie souffla et remercia Hermione de les avoir rapidement débarrassés de ces enquiquineurs trop curieux. La jeune femme lui sourit en lui rétorquant que tout le plaisir était pour elle. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Charlie devant son match de foot, et Hermione dans sa chambre pour sa méditation quotidienne.

En s'installant sur son lit, après avoir pris les précautions habituelles, la jeune femme régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne à 18h00, lui laissant ensuite le temps de préparer un repas pour le soir. Puis elle se détendit, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Bientôt elle rejoigna sa cascade, et se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, apaisée. Elle était seule, aucun animal ne se trouvant là pour boire ou se reposer. Elle patienta donc en examinant attentivement la nature autour d'elle. Au bout de ce qui lui semblait plusieurs minutes, un bruit de craquement de branches résonna. Ne se sentant pas inquiète elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement et attendit. Le feuilla s'écarta pour laisser apparaître … une louve ! L'animal était blanc, de taille standard avec des yeux gris. Elle la vit s'approcher pour se désaltérer, après avoir regardé la jeune femme se trouvant face à elle, puis s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos. Hermione se sentit déçue. Pour le moment, elle n'avait vu que deux animaux, et les deux ne lui correspondaient pas comme Animagus ! Mais elle se reprit, et se remit à attendre de nouveaux. Après ce qui paraissait des heures, la jeune sorcière fit le point. Outre la louve, ce jour-là, elle avait vu : un lézard, ouf ça ne lui collait pas, des poissons de différentes espèces, une licorne magnifique, quelques oiseaux dont des rapaces, un serpent, elle en frissonnait encore d'effroi, deux ou trois araignées de tailles différentes et un lynx. Aucun de ces animaux n'étaient restés ou ne s'étaient approchés de la jeune femme. Alors, qu'elle allait abandonner tout espoir de croiser son Animagus, elle l'entendit approcher discrètement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle sut à la seconde même où ses oreilles le perçurent que c'était LUI.

Elle avait hâte de découvrir son animal totem, et se retenaient difficilement de se tortiller d'impatience, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut, que le léger bruit qu'il faisait ne provenait pas du sol, mais du ciel, et que ce n'était pas causé par des pattes mais des ailes. Elle regarda alors en l'air mais ne distingua rien.

Puis, d'un coup, elle sentit un effleurement sur la nuque. Doux, léger, comme une caresse. Apaisant, relaxant de toute tension, la faisant frissonner. Elle se retourna lentement sur le côté pour l'apercevoir, et dès qu'elle le reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione aurait pu penser avoir un tel animal totem. Elle était sous le choc et détaillait le nouvel arrivant de regards avides. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et fit à la jeune femme ce qu'elle perçut étrangement comme un sourire. « Je deviens folle. Comment un oiseau, pourvu d'un bec pourrait-il me sourire ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la dévisagea à son tour d'un air intrigué ou ouvert, ouvrit le bec, et approchant sa tête de sa joue, lança une mélopée tellement belle, qu'Hermione eut l'impression que les blessures de son cœur cicatrisaient instantanément.

Elle tendit son bras, l'oiseau se posant sur son bras, les deux créatures se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, d'égal à égal, comme si toutes deux formaient une partie d'un seul être. Et Hermione chuchota juste un mot avant de fondre en larmes, dues à joie et au soulagement ressentit :

- Grania (cf le site internet signification-prénom, rubrique "Grania" ou "prénoms irlandais" ).


	5. Chapter4 : Rencontres décisives

_Bon. Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas vraiment. Je l'ai terminé hier, mais du coup, je l'ai repris et re-repris. Bref. En désespoir de cause je le poste. Je bloquais dessus. Peut être le reprendrais-je une autre fois (je suis assez perfectionniste, et tant que ça me plait pas ...). Peut être passerais-je directement à la suite. On verra ..._

_Désolée par avance, si ça ne vous convient pas trop. J'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration là, du coup j'ai finis par faire un chapitre qui je trouve est un peu décevant par rapport aux précédents. Enfin, vous me direz tout ça, votre avis, vos critiques, vos conseils, des pistes à suivre selon vous, dans des reviews. Je les attends avec impatience pour pouvoir avancer de manière efficace ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 : Rencontres décisives****.**

C'est à ce moment-là, que la jeune femme sortit de sa transe, sous l'emprise du sentiment d'être enfin entière. Ses mains, encore posées sur ses genoux étaient mouillées. Surprise, elle toucha ses joues et remarqua les sillons humides laissées par les larmes. Elle était tellement émue, soulagée d'avoir réussit à trouver son animal totem et encore sous le choc. _« Un phœnix. Je ne croyais pas que cela pourrait être possible. Comment moi, je peux avoir un animal aussi noble pour Animagus ? ». _Elle interrompit rapidement ses réflexions pour regarder le réveil. _« Mince ! Déjà 17h55. Il est temps que je descende préparer à manger »._ Elle éteignit son réveil, se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Pas très inspirée et n'ayant pas envie de se compliquer la vie à cuisiner longtemps, elle décida de faire un Hachis Parmentier, recette française que sa mère adorait préparer. Penser soudain à sa mère l'emplit de tristesse. _« Allez, reprends-toi Mione. Maman et papa n'aimeraient pas voir le chagrin prendre le dessus sur toi. Tu dois vivre pour eux. Tu n'es pas la 1__ère__ ni la dernière dans cette situation. Harry, lui, a connu pire. Et pourtant il est passé à autres choses, à se reconstruire ». _Elle souffla, reprit une inspiration et se força à sourire. Puis, repensant aux bons moments avec ses parents, son sourire devint naturel.

Finissant de préparer à manger, elle rejoint Charlie dans le salon. Ce dernier, toujours assis devant un match de football américain, une canette de bière à la main, ouvrait la bouche pour encourager son équipe, ou au contraire laisser passer des critiques. S'asseyant à côté du Shérif, elle se força à regarder le match, en attendant que le plat cuise. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le football américain ne l'intéressait pas plus que le Quidditch. Le sport national des sorciers avait de l'intérêt seulement lorsque ses amis y participaient, car Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient sur les balais. Surtout depuis qu'Harry avait fait cette chute vertigineuse en 3ème année à Poudlard. Si elle ne pouvait comprendre la passion de ses amis pour ce sport qu'elle jugeait juste violent, par amitié, elle assistait à leurs matchs.

Mais le football américain … Aucun intérêt pour elle. Décidément, le sport n'était pas trop son truc. A part le patinage artistique. Elle patinait elle-même et se débrouillait pas trop mal, sachant faire quelques figures, telle que la vrille. Petite, elle voulait devenir professionnelle, et en discutait beaucoup avec Bella avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Mais ça, c'était avant de devenir sorcière et de découvrir le Monde de la Magie.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie du four, et c'est Charlie qui la prévint d'un grognement. Elle gagna la cuisine, et mit le plat sur la table avant d'appeler le Shérif pour venir manger. Le repas fut calme, Hermione ayant rappelé à son « oncle » qu'elle passait la journée à Seattle le lendemain. Enfin, officiellement. N'ayant pas de voiture, Charlie se proposa de l'emmener à la gare et la jeune sorcière se vit mal refuser. Elle partit donc consulter les horaires de train, afin de rendre son mensonge plus crédible, et en informa le Shérif.

La soirée passant rapidement, et Hermione et Charlie devant se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller respectivement prendre son train et aller au travail, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et regagnèrent leur chambre. La jeune femme, après s'être préparé pour se coucher, s'assit sur son lit en tailleur pour se mettre une nouvelle fois en état de transe.

Cette fois-ci, en arrivant à sa petite cascade, un magnifique chant retentit. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione n'aperçut rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête. Décrivant une magnifique courbe au dessus de la jeune femme, le phœnix semblait se rapprocher piquant vers elle. Bientôt, il se posa sur son bras en douceur, et l'oiseau de feu et l'humaine se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun semblant comprendre l'autre sans échanger ne serait-ce qu'une parole ou un cri.

Hermione se sentait bien. Complète. C'est ce que devait permettre la rencontre de chaque sorcier avec son animal totem. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble, se tournant autour, semblant se défier constamment. Le temps défilait, mais la sorcière ne se s'en rendait pas compte. Et alors, qu'elle osait lui caresser la tête pour la première fois, une chose se produisit.

Un lumière blanche jaillit entre eux et éblouit la jeune femme. Elle se sentit propulsée hors de transe. Arrivée dans le monde réel, elle chercha à regagner son endroit préféré, mais cette fois, nulle trace de son animal totem. Un silence inquiétant, synonyme de solitude y régnait. La jeune femme ressortit à nouveau de sa transe, et se précipita sur ses livres traitant des Animagus. Retrouvant les étapes pour y parvenir, elle vit qu'elle en avait terminé avec la phase de rencontre. Maintenant, que le contact et la proximité s'étaient établis entre les deux êtres, elle devait passer naturellement à la phase de transformation. Se tournant vers son réveil et voyant que la nuit était bien avancée, elle décida de se coucher et de remettre cela ultérieurement.

…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aucun cauchemard durant la nuit. Une première, qui présageait de bonnes choses. Descendant l'escalier, elle sentit une bonne odeur de tostes grillés. Charlie semblait s'être réveillé avant elle. Arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine, elle vit le Shérif assis derrière un journal qui lui masquait le visage.

- Bonjour oncle Charlie.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Bien dormit ?

- Parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormit aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, assura-t-elle en faisant un sourire ravi.

- Eh bien ! Tu sembles vraiment heureuse ! Tant mieux !

- Merci. C'est vrai que je me sens au top de la forme ! Ce qui n'est pas du luxe vu la journée qui m'attend. Bon, je ne suis pas en avance alors autant me dépêcher.

...

Une heure plus tard, Hermione, après s'être habillée, gagna le hall d'entrée, où Charlie, en uniforme l'attendait. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture de patrouille du Shérif.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la gare. Charlie souhaita bonne chance et bon courage à Hermione, avant de lui rappeler de l'appeler quand elle rentrerait sur Forks le soir pour qu'il passe la chercher.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre congé de Charlie, lui parlant depuis le trottoir qu'elle avait rejoint, une voiture arriva en sens averse. Cette dernière ralentit après avoir klaxonné, et la conductrice baissa la fenêtre passager.

- Bonjour Shérif ! Pépia une voix aigue.

- Alice Cullen ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Répondit un Charlie enthousiaste.

- Moi aussi ! Vous manquez à ma mère, et l'autre jour elle me demandait de vos nouvelles. Vous devriez passer nous voir un ces quatre.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu sais. Avec Bella. Et Edward …

- Hmm … Mais que faites-vous devant la gare ? Demanda le lutin toujours aussi curieux.

Hermione pendant ce temps-là, ayant de l'avance sur le train qu'elle devait soi-disant prendre, assistait à la conversation, assez intéressée.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi toutes les deux. J'accompagnais Hermione à la gare pour prendre son train, répondit-il en désignant la jeune femme pour Alice. C'est la cousine de Bella qui vient d'Angleterre et réside chez moi quelques temps. Hermione, voici Alice, une des meilleures amies de Bella à Forks.

- C'est bien ! Vous n'êtes ainsi pas tout seul. Esmée s'inquiétait de savoir si vous mangiez bien depuis le départ de Bella.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione, elle la dévisagea et sembla se raidir de surprise quelques secondes avant de reprendre le dessus.

- Hermione ? Enchantée ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen, la fille du docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- Moi de même, enchantée.

- Tu ne connais pas encore mon père, je crois. Enfin, si t'es comme Bella, avec qui j'étais amie avant qu'elle ne reparte, tu le connaîtras assez tôt comme ça ! Énonça la pile électrique sur un ton pince sans rire.

- Hmm. Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que ma cousine.

Pendant que Charlie s'esclaffait, Hermione se sentait perplexe face à l'attitude familière mais pas désagréable d'Alice.

- Tu vas où Hermione comme ça ? Désolée si je suis curieuse, mais vu que je vais faire du shopping à l'extérieur de Forks, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas te rendre service et t'emmener en voiture.

- A Seattle.

- Seattle ?! Ca tombe bien, c'est là que je dois me rendre ! Allez, grimpe ! On fera connaissance ensemble !

Hermione, ne savait comment refuser poliment. La bonne humeur et la gentillesse évidente de la jeune Cullen l'en empêchait. On avait envie en l'écoutant et en la voyant faire sa petite mine d'enfant suppliant, de tout lui céder.

- C'est gentil, Alice. Mais j'ai déjà acheté mon billet et ils ne le remboursent pas. Une autre fois peut être.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui vraiment. Mais je te remercie pour ta proposition.

- Bon. D'accord. J'y vais alors. A la prochaine Hermione. Et à plus Charlie.

Ce fut sur une moue boudeuse qu'Alice redémarra et s'éloigna après avoir reçu en retour les salutations de ses interlocuteurs.

Alors que Charlie allait demander à Hermione des explications, il fut appelé sur sa radio de police. Il devait se rendre au poste au plus vite pour un problème entre voisins qui avait dégénéré. Soupirant d'un air las, il prit congé de la sorcière et repartit. _« Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong. Ou plutôt par la radio. »_ Pensa Hermione en cherchant un coin discret où elle pourrait transplaner vers Salem sans être vue. Ayant repéré pas loin un vieux bâtiment semblant désaffecté_, « surement un ancien hangar pour les éventuels trains s'arrêtant ici »_, Hermione s'y dirigea, non sans jeter de discrets regards autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à elle, puis une fois cachée, transplana.


	6. Chapter5 : Salem version sorciers

_Hey, hey, hey ! ^^_

_Me revoilà de retour, avec cette fois-ci un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, m'inspirant pas mal de J.K Rowling. Si j'ai pu éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle a ressentit en décrivant l'arrivée pour la première fois d'Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse , alors je peux vous dire qu'elle a du carrément s'éclater et atteindre un état euphorique. Perso, je me suis assez lâchée sur ce chapitre, alors ... Lisez-le et donnez-moi votre avis SVP ! Ca m'aide vraiment à avancer quand j'ai des critiques constructives. Si je n'en ai pas de temps en temps, je peux me retrouver en panne d'inspiration, et du coup, ne pas vous livrer de suite dans les temps. Ce serait dommage non ?! ^^_

_Sinon, je dédicace ce chapitre à Yachiru-chan, ma bêta critiques en tous genres, ... Miss, tu es une de mes sources principales d'inspiration ! Si, si ! ^^ Tu me fais avancer, alors merci ! Et je réécrirai le chapitre 4 une autre fois, car là j'avais plus envie d'avancer. Mais j'ai pris note de tes conseils._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Salem version sorciers****.**

- Waouh ! S'exclama Hermione une fois arrivée à destination. Magnifique !

La jeune sorcière avait atterrit à quelques kilomètres de Salem, sur une colline, surplombant ainsi la ville à la réputation si magique pour les moldus.

Ne voulant pas être vue par ces derniers, surgissant de nulle part, elle s'était renseignée sur les alentours, pour transplaner dans une zone légèrement boisée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Marchant quelques minutes, elle avait finit par arriver à cette hauteur, grimpant difficilement les dernier mètres, le souffle erratique par le manque de sport. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, ne serait-ce que par le panorama que dégageait la ville la plus sorcière selon la communauté non magique.

- Hmm. Je ferais bien de mettre un peu sport. J'ai vraiment perdu endurance depuis la fin de la Guerre, et je commence à prendre du poids. C'est décidé. En revenant à Forks, dès demain, je me remettrais à la course dans les bois. Après le sport mental, on attaque le sport physique Mione ! Oh les cœurs !

Elle interrompit ses réflexions, et prit la direction de Salem, en se référant à la route qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin.

Une heure plus tard, elle arrivait aux portes de Salem. N'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont rejoindre la partie magique de la ville, elle déambula parmi les habitants et les éternels touristes, s'efforçant de repérer un endroit qui ne leur apparaîtraient pas, mais qu'elle-même verrait, signe d'un portail pour la communauté magique seulement. Mais, rien. Nada.

Rien que des magasins on ne peut plus normaux. Partout. Quelques boutiques de souvenirs traditionnelles, la mairie, la poste moldue. Hermione se décourageait tout en s'enfonçant dans le cœur de Salem, quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que l'ambiance alentour changeait. Les maisons, l'atmosphère, progressivement, cela faisait plus occulte. Les magasins populaires faisaient places à des boutiques wicca. La jeune sorcière observait leur devanture, mais ne reconnaissait pas la trace d'une quelconque réelle magie dans les artefacts présentés aux passants. Pourtant, elle s'engageait de plus en plus, ne rebroussant pas chemin, persuadée d'être sur la bonne voie, ne serait-ce que parce que les badauds se faisaient de plus en plus rares autour d'elle.

Quelques minutes et une centaine de mètres plus loin, une pancarte l'interpella. Elle indiquait la direction d'un musée de l'horreur, avec salle des tortures, reproduisant des « scènes fidèles de la chasse aux sorcières et des grands procès de Salem ». Suivant les indications, la jeune femme découvrit, enfoncé au fond d'une ruelle le dit musée. D'un aspect extérieur déjà peu engageant, en pénétrant dans son antre, l'ambiance glauque et effrayante était immédiatement donnée.

Prenant son courage de Griffondor en main, Hermione entra, et s'avança vers le comptoir d'accueil. Une femme, la cinquantaine bien passée, les cheveux grisâtres, frisés, dans tous les sens, le nez en bac d'aigle, mal habillée d'une espèce d'amoncellement de chiffons s'y tenait.

« Une sorcière selon les moldus ou je ne m'y connais pas » Pensa Hermione amusée.

Relevant les yeux du journal qu'elle était en train de lire, la standardiste, puisque telle était sa fonction, l'accueillit d'une voie grinçante et aïgue.

- Bonjour mon enfant. Vous désirez visiter le musée ?

- Bonjour. Oui, merci. Votre pancarte m'a très intriguée quand je l'ai vue, et je souhaitais vraiment en voir plus.

- Ah ! La curiosité de la jeunesse n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu … oui.

- Ca fera 7 $. Vous êtes en vacances ici ? Passionnée par les sorcières et le monde occulte ?

- Oui. Le monde occulte est passionnant, mais je préfère particulièrement ce qui concerne les sorcières.

- Pourtant, les vampires et les loups-garous ont plus de succès ces temps ici, grogna la vieille femme, se pendant par-dessus son guichet d'un air conspirateur.

- Bah, moi vous savez les bêtes poilues et les dents pointues à raccourcir … Mais les sorcières … et les moldus, continua Hermione plus bas après avoir hésité.

- Ah oui ? Répondit la standardiste, d'un air intéressé. Alors puis-je vous conseiller la salle des buchés de sorcières ? Les flammes sont tellement bien reproduites par hologrammes, qu'en s'engageant sur celui qu'on a reconstitué, et en disant à haute voie « Bûchés de Salem », on a réellement l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une sorcière ?

- Hmm. Merci pour le conseil. Souria la jeune femme d'un air soulagé. Je ne manquerais pas cette expérience. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en voyant les flammes autour de soi.

Payant son ticket, et s'engageant dans la première salle, Hermione ne put que se féliciter d'avoir oser parler de moldu devant une inconnue. Les sorciers américains étaient vraiment ingénieux. Déguiser une vraie sorcière en fausse sorcière, utiliser un musée de l'horreur en couverture, et associer les buchés reconstitués de l'époque de la Chasse aux Sorcières au feu de Cheminette pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le Salem Sorcier, c'était du pur génie. La jeune femme en était admirative.

Elle profita de son passage dans les diverses pièces toutefois, pour enrichir sa culture en s'intéressant aux descriptions, démonstrations et diverses expositions d'objets ou de tenues en tous genres. Miss-je-sais-tout un jour, Miss-je-sais-tout toujours !

Bientôt, elle arriva dans la fameuse salle. Regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité, elle inspecta avec attention le feu « holographique » reproduit sur le buché, et confirma les sous-entendu de la vieille sorcière. C'était bien un feu de Cheminette. Attendant que le couple de jeunes touristes présent avant elle dans la salle, la quitte pour la suivante, elle fit mine d'observer avec attention une gravure représentant une sorcière, brûlant, devant toute une communauté de gens. Elle reconnut ainsi Gwendoline La Fantasque, bien connut du monde magique, pour détenir le record du nombre de bûchés subis durant les Procès de Salem. Le tableau, véritable clin d'œil à la communauté sorcière, était à l'exacte opposé du bûché dans la salle, et semblait donc bien donner un indice sur la conduite à suivre.

Enfin, elle se retrouva seule. Hermione s'assura de bien être seule, avant de passer par-dessus le cordon de sécurité, et de grimper sur le bûché. Une fois au milieu des flammes, la jeune sorcière prononça distinctement « Bûchés de Salem », avec toujours autant d'appréhension depuis la mésaventure d'Harry, finissant dans l'allée des Embrûmes en deuxième année de Poudlard, pour s'être trompé dans la prononciation.

Elle ressentit la sensation familière du transport par Feu de Cheminette, et soudain rouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, située dans une boutique, et entourée par de nombreuses autres cheminées. Sortant de la sienne, la jeune femme s'épousseta des traces de suies occasionnées par son voyage et s'avança vers la sortie. Elle se retrouva rapidement dehors, sous un beau soleil, dans une allée joyeuse et bruyante, encombrée de nombreux passants, hélés par des vendeurs près de leurs stands.

Enfin, elle retrouvait l'ambiance si pleine de vie du monde magique. Ces plusieurs mois à l'écart de la communauté magique lui avaient manqué, mais étaient nécessaire en Angleterre, où elle ne pouvait s'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse et y faire un pas sans y être accostée pour des remerciements, des demandes de dédicaces ou de photos ou des questions de journalistes.

Elle flâna de longues heures parmi les échoppes, s'attardant ici et là pour se réapprovisionner en livres, plumes, parchemins, encres et ingrédients de potions de tous types. La jeune sorcière acheta, pour pouvoir consulter plus tard les annonces d'emplois, le Wizard's Daily, puis continua son chemin. Elle finit par arriver à la banque américaine The GoldPurse, littéralement La Bourse d'Or, et y passa une heure environ, le temps de faire transférer ses fonds, de la banque londonienne à sa consœur de Salem. Puis, elle retira encore un peu d'argent, en fit convertir une partie en dollars américains et ressortit, se dirigeant cette fois vers l'animalerie.

Hermione avait en effet décidé de s'acheter une chouette ou un hibou, pour continuer à correspondre avec ses amis par courrier ou pour toutes ses démarches de contact avec le monde sorcier. Entrant dans la boutique, elle regarda autour d'elle fascinée. Cela lui rappelait le jour, où encore enfant, ses parents lui avaient offert son cher et vieil ami Pattenrond. Elle passa rapidement les rayons boules de poiles, ne voulant pas craquer sur un autre chat. Pattenrond était le seul et l'unique chat pour elle. Elle arriva enfin devant les rapaces. Après une observation attentive, aucun hibou ou chouette ne lui plaisait. Le vendeur, voyant son hésitation, s'approcha. Il lui proposa son aide, et après avoir discuté ensemble quelques instants, sans qu'il ne paraisse la reconnaitre, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, il lui proposa de regarder du côté des faucons. Contrairement aux européens, les américains utilisaient les faucons, car ces derniers, n'étant pas des oiseaux de nuits, passaient plus inaperçus aux yeux des moldus que les hiboux et leurs cousines les chouettes.

Hermione craqua immédiatement pour une jeune faucon femelle couleur ambre, appelée GlaceOmbre. Elle paya sans discuter le prix de l'animal au vendeur, et acheta cage, nourritures, et divers accessoires associés avec. Puis elle ressortit dehors, avec sous un bras sa cage dans laquelle se trouvait son faucon. Elle réduisit et rangea dans son sac à main ses autres achats de la journée, s'arrêta quelques instants à la terrasse d'un pub pour se rafraichir, puis voyant l'heure tardive, reprit le chemin de la station de réseau de Cheminette pour regagner le Salem Moldu.

Finissant cette fois dans une réserve, elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur la cage qu'elle tenait et sortit de manière discrète de sa cachette. Elle prit le chemin du retour, et dans le hall elle retrouva la même standardiste qui lui fit un sourire convenu avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal.

N'ayant pas envie de marcher de nouveau comme lors de son arrivée, Hermione trouva une impasse étroite et sinueuse, sombre et déserte, et après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, transplana jusqu'à la gare de Forks, arrivant pile au moment où le train en provenance de Seattle entrait en gare. Elle jeta le sortilège _Pétrificus Totalus_ sur son faucon pour la maintenir au silence, le réduisit dans un sac en plastique, qu'elle transforma en un sac basique portant le nom d'une chaîne de magasins connus à Seattle. S'efforçant rapidement de rejoindre à temps les quais, elle sortit ensuite de la gare et retrouva Charlie, qui l'attendait devant sa voiture de police.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots pour s'enquérir de leur journée respective avant de rentrer en silence jusqu'à la maison du Shérif. Arrivés sur place, Hermione prétexta vouloir ranger ses achats, et se précipita sans sa chambre, rendant à son faucon vexé sa taille normale et sa voix. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri avant de lui tourner le dos, et la jeune femme soupira. L'adaptation allait être dure. Elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion une nouvelle sur la cage et un de silence et cette fois, rangea ses achats. Puis elle redescendit rejoindre Charlie et préparer le repas du soir.


	7. Chapter6 : Grania ou devenir Animagus

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Sincèrement désolée pour ce retard inexcusable. Mais je suis actuellement en prépa, et je galère pour me trouver mes 2 stages non-rémunérés, sachant que le 1er commence le 22 octobre. Ca devient urgent et me met une pression monstre ! Du coup, en rentrant je suis vannée et j'en oublie de me consacrer à ma fiction. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. _

_Bon, pour en rajouter en plus, ce chapitre est très court. Pourquoi ? Pas pas flemme d'écrire la suite (j'y travaille déjà), mais tout simplement parce que, arrivée au dernier paragraphe, je me suis rendue compte que ça clôturait bien le chapitre et qu'écrire la suite directement après aurait gâché l'effet. Donc voilà ! Je vais tout faire pour vous poster le chapitre 7 dimanche courant de journée, dans l'espoir de rattraper tout ça._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous prie de bien vouloir patienter encore un peu pour la suite qui ne devrait pas trop tarder._

_Amicalement,_

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Grania ou l'art de devenir Animagus pour la première fois****.**

GlaceOmbre semblait en vouloir encore beaucoup à Hermione pour son traitement. La femelle faucon en effet, lui tournait le dos et ignora la jeune sorcière quand cette dernière lui apporta à manger, en remontant après le dîner.

Hermione soupira. Elle s'était mal prise avec son faucon, et avait oublié que les animaux sorciers, en particulier les hiboux, chouettes et aussi maintenant les faucons, comprenaient le langage humain. « Zut ! J'aurais du y penser et lui expliquer avant de lui lancer les sorts de réduction, de silence et de la mettre dans mon sac d'achats ! » Pesta-t-elle.

Lasse, la jeune femme fit sa toilette et alla se coucher.

La nuit d'Hermione fut remplie de cauchemards concernant Bellatrix, Greyback et compagnie, durant son séjour chez les Malefoys, mais aussi de rêves absurdes dans lesquels elle finissait toute seule, ses amis l'abandonnant. Elle se réveilla plus d'une fois, en sueur, pour se rendormir et finir par se retrouver de nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Vers la fin de la nuit, les rêves d'Hermione s'estompèrent doucement pour laisser la place à un état assez proche de la transe. La jeune femme se retrouva une fois de plus dans son endroit préféré, au pied de la cascade. Étonnée, elle ne comprit pas comment elle pouvait se retrouver là, sans s'y être préparée et surtout sans l'avoir voulut.

Ce qu'elle ignorait à ce moment-là, et ce qu'elle découvrit plus tard, c'était que son inconscient l'y avait emmenée pour qu'elle se détende et ait enfin un sommeil paisible. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe douce et moelleuse et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit, et Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel, aperçue comme une boule de feu descendre à pleine vitesse dans sa direction. Loin de se sentir alarmée, elle se mit juste en position debout et continua à regarder tomber la chose, droit sur elle.

Elle finit, sur les derniers mètres les séparant par reconnaître son Animagus. Grania, son phœnix, puisque tel était l'animal, ralentit et se posa doucement et avec plein de grâce sur le bras d'Hermione. Les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux se regardaient, semblant se comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler ou de faire le moindre geste.

A un moment donné, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, mais la jeune sorcière était incapable de dire s'il provenait d'elle ou de son Animagus. Grania ouvrit son bec et lança un magnifique cri, semblant vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Bien que perdue dans un premier temps, elle finit par saisir ce que signifiait son compagnon. « Il est temps de le faire ». Aussitôt le message passé, Hermione fut éjectée de sa transe, et se réveilla de nouveau dans son lit.

Elle regarda son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que 5h du matin. Elle n'était plus fatiguée et n'avait donc pas envie de rester trop longtemps au lit. Sa seule envie était d'aller en forêt, de courir un peu, et surtout d'essayer de se transformer par la suite en Animagus.

Elle se leva, s'habilla, puis se rendit auprès de son faucon afin de lui redonner de l'eau et de la nourriture, que cette dernière avait mangé en catimini durant la nuit. Elle enfila ensuite un sweet-shirt chaud, avant de prendre un petit sac à dos et d'y fourrer le livre traitant de la transformation en Animagus, une serviette de toilette, une bouteille d'eau, deux ou trois barres de céréales, une carte des environs, une boussole, une lampe torche et une mini trousse de secours au cas où. Elle prit un stylo sur son bureau, et d'un coup de baguette, en fit un fourreau léger à attacher à son bras pour y mettre sa baguette magique. Puis relevant la manche gauche, elle l'installa, rangea sa baguette dedans, puis pris son mp4 qu'elle attacha cette fois à son bras droit, et descendit discrètement l'escalier.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, Hermione ouvrit délicatement la porte de la cuisine, sortie et la referma de la même manière. Puis elle marcha en direction de la forêt, tout en allumant son mp4. Après quelques minutes, et une fois loin de la maison, elle s'arrêta, puis s'échauffa, avant de se mettre à courir.

Elle prenait garde à ne pas s'éloigner du sentier tout en prenant machinalement le chemin vers la cascade. Après ce qui lui sembla une ou deux heures, elle parvint à son refuge de transe et s'y arrêta. Elle étala sa serviette sur le sol, s'y assit et pris son bouquin. Après avoir lu, relu et re-relu le livre sur la transformation en Animagus, Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle cherchait à visualiser Grania, tel que le phœnix était apparut lors de ses précédents songes, son plumage prenant les différentes teintes du feu, allant d'un marron chaud à un orange prononcé, en passant par un rouge vif. Elle le vit, étendant ses ailes pour s'envoler, ou les fermants et ralentissant en douceur pour se poser, piquer, plonger et s'élever dans les airs, prendre des courants et se laisser porter.

Soudain, un déclic se produisit en elle. Ce qu'elle se remémorait sembla prendre vit dans son esprit. Elle sentit un changement dans la structure de son corps. Elle rapetissait, ses os bougeant, se déplaçant et prenant la bonne taille, tendit que ses poils devenaient plumes et son nez un bec. La transformation en elle-même ne faisait pas mal mais était étrange, bizarre, presque dérangeante par le manque d'habitude.

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, tout lui parut immense et plus coloré que d'ordinaire. Les contours des formes étaient plus précis, sa vision pouvait lui permettre de distinguer des petits éléments éloignés du paysage avec netteté et les couleurs n'étaient que plus belles. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle distinguait une multitude de sons qu'elle ne percevait pas auparavant. Les petits rongeurs se déplaçant à toute vitesse dans les environs, les battements des ailes des oiseaux de nuit qui regagnaient leur nid, les pas plus ou moins pesant des mammifères de la forêt se déplaçant pour se nourrir. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle essaya de dire « Waouh ». A la place, seul un cri mélodieux se fit entendre. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle découvrait en même temps. Lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était devenue Grania. Un phœnix. Ou plutôt : une phœnix.


	8. Chapter7 : Quand voler devient réalité

Bon, choses promises, choses dues ! Ce chapitre je le poste, ce dimanche à minuit moins quelques minutes. J'espère qu'il va vous contenter. J'ai fait apparaître un nouveau personnage de l'univers d'HP, auquel je pense vous n'auriez pas forcément pensé, et puis j'ai essayé de traduire les sentiments d'Hermione, sachant que en tant qu'écrivain humain, je n'ai jamais pu voler autrement que avec un avion, donc j'espère que ça pourra convenir ! ^^

J'espère aussi avoir des reviews de votre part ! ;p Et même si j'ai pu dire à certaines personnes, que j'avais tendance à écrire comme ça me venait, sachez que je sais déjà qui se cache derrière la mystérieuse personne de la fin de ce chapitre. Donc j'attends de vous des propositions, pour voir un peu si je suis prévisible ou non ! mdr

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !

Shiobhan44.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand voler devient une réalité****.**

« Ca y est ! J'y suis arrivée ! » Voulut s'exclamer l'Hermione humaine. Mais tout ce qui sortit de cet être mythique qu'elle était devenue fut une courte et mélodieuse mélopée. « Ah ! C'est vrai je ne peux plus parler comme avant. » Pensa t-elle alors. « C'est plutôt étrange de penser comme avant, de vouloir s'exprimer à voix haute, et se rendre compte que finalement c'est un cri qui sort et qu'on le comprend. Je vois maintenant ce qu'Harry voulait dire avec le Fourchelangue. Hmm … ».

Après ce qui lui sembla des minutes, elle sautilla pour se rapprocher de l'eau, encore un peu mal à l'aise pour bouger et conserver un équilibre avec son nouveau corps. Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Devant elle, se tenait Grania. Mais cette fois, elle savait que c'était aussi elle. Elle avait enfin fusionné avec le phœnix de ses songes. Elle était enfin complète. Elle s'observa d'un œil critique, pencha la tête sur le côté, et de manière totalement objective, se trouva magnifique. En tant qu'humaine, la jeune femme s'était toujours trouvé quelconque, manquant de féminité, même si elle s'était arrangé depuis la fin de la Guerre, grâce aux conseils avisés de Fleur et Ginny. Mais sous sa forme de phœnix… La jeune femme se trouvait tout simplement majestueuse, belle, sauvage, intelligente, volcanique ! Elle aimait beaucoup mieux cette nouvelle enveloppe corporelle.

Elle étendit l'aile gauche, retint son souffle devant la beauté du plumage, puis la droite, et admira l'harmonie des couleurs de son plumage. Puis elle souleva les deux, les abaissa, les releva et les rebaissa de nouveau. Et ainsi de suite. Mais rien ne se passa réellement, à part de l'air brassé.

Hermione paniqua. Comment faire pour voler ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à se renseigner via un livre écrit par des Animagus oiseaux ? Qu'elle était bête … Et comment retrouver sa forme maintenant ?

A peine avait-elle visualisé son corps humain, que la transformation se fit mais dans le sens inverse. Quelques déplacements d'os plus tard, elle se retrouva de nouveau en tant que sorcière, avec ses vêtements sur le dos. « Bien pratique de pouvoir les garder durant la transformation ! »

La jeune sorcière se précipita sur son livre posé au sol, et chercha fébrilement un chapitre qui traiterait de la manière de décoller et ensuite de voler dans le ciel.

Elle finit par dénicher un paragraphe d'une demi-page, expliquant très succinctement la manière de se comporter comme un oiseau. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, et ayant la flemme de rentrer chez Charlie pour trouver un livre détaillant avec plus de précision comment faire, Hermione se contenta de ces quelques lignes.

Elle se concentra de nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle eut l'impression que la transformation en son Animagus était plus simple, plus naturelle. « Surement une question d'habitude », trancha-t-elle. Elle ouvrit ses ailes, les battit lentement, puis avec plus de force et de rapidité. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Elle sautilla alors jusqu'au livre ouvert, et relut le paragraphe vérifiant la véracité des informations. Elle remarqua au passage que même sous forme animale elle comprenait l'écriture anglaise. Aussitôt elle repensa à Sirius, qui leur avait confié à Ron, Harry et elle, que durant l'année qui avait suivit son évasion, il se tenait informé de l'actualité en récupérant les journaux sous sa forme canine. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, sous forme de pétillement des yeux, car un phœnix ne possédait pas de bouche mais un bec.

Elle reprit ses mouvements d'ailes, se contentant de bouger l'air. Elle décida alors de prendre de l'élan en courant tout en battant des ailes. Ce qu'elle fit mais sans succès, à part le fait de décoller de quelques centimètres et de planer sur un ou deux mètres. « Désespérant. Ah ! Si Fumseck était dans le coin … » Pensa-t-elle. Hélas, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le phœnix de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas refait surface. Énervée par une suite d'échecs quelques instants plus tard, Hermione cria le nom du fidèle compagnon de Dumbledore, mais seul un cri perçant sortit de sa bouche … ou plutôt de son bec. Surprise, elle ne bougea plus, avant de comprendre que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce bruit.

Mais quelques instants plus tard un autre cri se fit entendre en réponse au sien. Il ne provenait toutefois pas d'Hermione/Grania. Elle leva alors les yeux en l'air tandis que son esprit traduisait la réponse reçue. « Quoi ! On ne peut pas être tranquille, même loin de l'Écosse maintenant ! ». Trop étonnée de cette réponse, elle ne réagit même pas quand un beau phœnix familier à ses yeux se posa devant elle, mélange de grâce et de puissance.

« Qui es-tu ? » Décrypta-t-elle du cri qui lui était adressé avec une note d'autorité.

« Grania. Heu … Hermione Granger. Je suis…

« Je sais qui tu es. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, le dernier protégé en date avant sa mort de mon humain associé, Dumbledore. »

« Que … » Commença la jeune femme embarrassée et étonnée avant de se faire brutalement interrompre.

« Comment je sais tout ça ? » Les phœnix savent beaucoup de choses. Et Dumbledore pouvait communiquer facilement avec moi. Comment croyais-tu qu'il était au courant de quasiment tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard ? » Fit-il d'un air un peu suffisant.

« Tu … Tu espionnais tous les occupants du château ? Mais comment ? » Demanda Hermione, trop surprise pour s'offusquer de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Oui. D'en haut. En chassant ou en me baladant. Notre ouïe et notre vue sont bien plus développées que chez les humains. Notre mémoire aussi. Toutes nos capacités en fait. Fallait bien que je m'occupe la journée quand Albus était occupé à ses affaires directoriales. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je passais mon temps à dormir ou à servir de pigeon comme ces hiboux et chouettes débiles ? »

« Heu … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous les humains, dans l'ensemble n'avez pas trop de dessous de jugeote. » Répondit le vieux phœnix d'un air légèrement hautain.

« Mais on en sait si peu sur les phœnix. » Répondit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. « Co … Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Aussi bien que possible. Seul. Il n'y a presque plus aucun autre de mon espèce. Alors, je suis assez tranquille et part à la découverte du monde. Tu as eu de la chance que j'étais à quelques centaines de kilomètres et que l'entente de mon nom m'ait assez intrigué pour venir vers toi. »

« Je comprends. La solitude, je veux dire. Il nous manque à tous tu sais …

« Pas comme à moi ! » S'énerva Fumseck. « C'était presque mon égal humain. Un peu comme ta relation entre tes moitiés humaines et phœnix. Pas comparable aux sentiments ressentis par les autres. Bon. Que veux-tu à part savoir si je vais bien ? J'ai des occupations, moi ! »

« Heu … Et bien … Je … »

« Quoi ?! »

« Jen'arrivepasàvolerdemespropesmo yensmalgrécequej'aipuliredansleslivressurlest echniquesdevol » Lança la jeune sorcière embarrassée.

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais … Je n'arrive … »

« J'ai compris ce que tu as dis. Je suis un phœnix, pas un humain. Tu n'arrives pas à voler surement car tu restes trop humaine. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Tu ne laisses pas parler le phœnix au fond de toi et du coup tu n'écoutes ni son instinct, si ses recommandations. Si tu veux apprendre à voler vite, fais comme tous les oisillons. Lance-toi du haut d'une branche. »

« Mais … Mais si je me rate et que je tombe ? »

« Bah au pire tu meurs. Mais tu ressusciteras normalement. Dans tes cendres après la combustion. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne quand on est Animagus. Sinon, tu te casseras quelques os, mais on guérit vite. Tu auras juste à pleurer un peu sur tes blessures. Les femelles savent très bien le faire, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma longue vie. Bon je te laisse, j'ai à faire. Tchao. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Fumseck s'éleva de quelques vigoureux battements d'ailes et s'envola pour disparaitre vite, même aux yeux perçant de Grania.

Hermione se sentait triste pour lui. Il semblait tellement triste, seul et amer. Il avait du penser qu'elle était une phœnix et l'idée de rencontrer un congénère l'avait fait venir. Qu'elle avait dut être sa déception en trouvant en fait à la place une jeune sorcière Animagus et inexpérimentée dans sa nouvelle forme.

La jeune femme se reprit rapidement et décida que malgré les risques, elle ferait mieux de suivre les consignes de Fumseck. Si la méthode douce n'avait pas fonctionné, autant se résigner à la méthode dure.

Elle se retransforma en humaine, et à l'aide d'un sort dérivé du Levicorpus, se hissa à mis hauteur d'un des pins qui surplombaient dans la forêt de Forks. Puis, s'accrochant désespérément au tronc de l'arbre, car souffrant de vertiges, elle fit l'erreur de regarder en bas. Aussitôt elle étouffa un cri en constatant la hauteur. Il y avait bien en dessous d'elle l'équivalent de 5 étages d'un immeuble. Se concentrant de nouveau, et lâchant avec difficulté la sécurité du tronc, elle se retransforma en phœnix et s'avança vers l'extrémité de la branche. Puis, elle se fit quelques encouragements, se rappela son prétendu courage Griffondorien qui s'emblait lui avoir réussit à s'envoler, et se lança.

La chûté brutale avec l'air qui lui cinglait le visage la fit crier sous le coup à la fois de la terreur, et des sensations grisantes de légèreté et de liberté. Après ce qui lui sembla de courtes secondes et bien des mètres plus bas, elle ouvrit les ailes et les battit furieusement.

Si dans un premier temps rien ne se passa, très vite elle remarqua qu'elle ralentissait sa chute, pour bientôt planer et finir par prendre la hauteur. Hermione cria de joie. Elle y était parvenue, enfin ! Elle savait voler ! Waouh ! Elle pouvait distinguer de très haut les moindres petits détails sur la terre, le mouvement des feuilles qui s'envolaient et tourbillonnaient au sol. Et en se concentrant, elle pouvait distinguer vaguement le contour d'insectes qui rampaient sur l'herbe ou la terre environnante.

Hermione se sentait grisée. Quelles incroyables sentiments et sensations on pouvait éprouver en volant. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Ron, Harry, Ginny et tant d'autres adoraient voler sur leur balais. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y mette aussi sérieusement un jour !

Au bout de quelques instants, en remarquant que le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel, elle décida de mettre fin à sa première leçon de vol pour rentrer chez Charlie à temps pour le déjeuner du midi. Elle laissa son instinct prendre les commandes, comme Fumseck l'avait prescrit, et piqua vers le sol, ralentissant en se stabilisant à mis parcours, puis en dirigeant les pattes en premier. Elle se posa avec plus ou moins de grâce, pas encore totalement au point, puis se retransforma en humaine. Elle s'épousseta un peu, ramassa ses affaires dans son sac, prit un peu d'eau, mangea une barre de céréales pour reprendre un peu de forces, puis remit son mp4 en marche et se mit à courir en direction de la maison de Charlie cette fois.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, dans sa précipitation et sa distraction, c'était la paire de yeux dorés, qui cachés par un buisson, n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer son vol dans le ciel, son atterrissage et la suite de ses manœuvres.


	9. Chapter8 : 1ers pas dans le surnaturel

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence mais l'inspiration ne me venait tout simplement pas. L'envie de continuer l'histoire était présente mais accompagnée d'une maladie terrifiante d'efficacité pour paralyser tout être humain : la Flemmingite aiguë._

_J'ai finalement trouvé du temps, de l'inspiration et de la volonté ce soir pour poster ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, malgré que je sois surement un peu rouillée depuis tout ce temps d'inactivité dans la poursuite des aventures de mon Hermione chérie._

_Bonne lecture ! ;p_

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Premiers pas dans le monde du surnaturel****.**

De retour chez Charlie, la jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, puis redescendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour le Shérif et elle.

Comme ce qui semblait être à présent une routine, ils partagèrent ce moment en échangeant quelques mots, puis chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Hermione profita du départ de son oncle pour lire le journal sorcier acheté à Salem.

Apres avoir passé vite fait les nouvelles et autres actualités, la jeune sorcière en arriva à la page des offres d'emplois. Ce qu'elle pu lire la déprima un peu car ne correspondant pas à ses souhaits. Maître-soigneuse en animalerie, médicomage, vendeuse en prêt-à-porter, salariée à la poste sorcière, … Finalement, tout en bas de page, elle trouva quelque chose de prometteur. Potioniste à domicile. Un groupe sorcier américain, expert en innovation dans la santé, recherchait une personne compétente afin de rejoindre leur équipe. Pour postuler, il fallait avant toute chose envoyer par hibou une candidature avec une lettre de motivation, des références, les notes des examens de fins d'études, ainsi qu'une potion inventée par le candidat, qui serait jugée par la suite par un jury de potionistes reconnus dans leur domaine.

Hermione réfléchit longuement à la potion qu'elle pourrait créer et pensa tout de suite à Harry. En effet, son meilleur ami avait eu le chic lors de leurs années à Poudlard, pour s'attirer tous les ennuis inimaginables le menant quasiment à chaque fois à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs situations la marquèrent, et plus particulièrement celle de la deuxième année. Harry avait eu un accident de balais, et le professeur Lockart, pourtant grand sorcier aventurier (eh oui Hermione avait encore un petit faible pour lui malgré son imposture), lorsqu'il avait voulu intervenir pour ressouder les os brisés du bras d'Harry, n'avait pas réussit à bien le soigner. Pire, il lui avait accidentellement enlevés les os. L'infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh, avait alors du donner à Harry une potion pour les ressouder. Et Harry, pourtant dur au mal, avait avoué à ses amis, combien ça lui avait fait mal. Même ressouder des os à l'aide d'un sort était très douloureux.

La jeune femme se dit donc qu'améliorer la potion « Poussos » ou réaliser une potion permettant de ressouder des os en limitant la douleur pouvait être une innovation assez intéressante pour décrocher ce nouvel emploi.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, Hermione passait ses matinées à apprivoiser son nouvel Animagus et ses après-midis à travailler la potion, lorsque Charly n'était pas présent bien entendu.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Hermione n'obtenait toujours pas le résultat escompté. Énervée, frustrée et découragée tout à la fois, la jeune femme décida donc de faire un tour en forêt pour se changer les idées. Elle alla chercher GlaceOmbre dans sa chambre et la sortit de sa cage. La jeune femelle faucon poussa un petit cri d'approbation et mordit légèrement l'oreille de sa maîtresse comme pour la remercier. Hermione redescendit donc avec sur son bras un faucon plus que ravit et décidé à lui pardonner sa conduite offensante des derniers jours.

Une fois dehors, Hermione expliqua à son faucon qu'elle désirait se balader un peu seule, mais qu'en arrivant à la clairière elle aimerait que son animal la rejoigne pour voler ensemble grâce à son Animagus. L'oiseau émit un petit cri en hochant légèrement la tête et s'envola.

La jeune sorcière regarda quelques instants avec envie son faucon évoluer gracieusement dans les airs, et une fois son sac sur le dos partit en de longues et régulières foulées sur le sentier désormais bien connu, qui s'enfonçait à travers les bois.

Arrivée à la clairière, Hermione s'arrêta, posa son sac et se concentra sur la métamorphose. Quelques secondes plus tard et l'humaine faisait place au phœnix.

Tout de suite, la jeune femme se sentit mieux. Les phœnix étaient des créatures paisibles et pleines de sagesse. Aussi, Hermione sentait son alter-égo, Grania, prendre le pas sur elle et lui apporter sérénité. Elle s'envola avec plus d'aisance et s'émerveilla de cette nouvelle dextérité.

Un cri et un souffle d'air plus tard, elle fut rejointe par son familier qui tournoya autour d'elle semblant vouloir lui faire signe de la suivre. La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions et imita sa nouvelle compagne de jeu.

« Enfin ! T'en as mis du temps ! Les humains sont-ils tous aussi lents dans leur façon de se mouvoir ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais qui … »

« Et en plus ils sont lents dans leur manière de réfléchir », reprit une voix moqueuse.

« Que … GlaceOmbre ? C'est toi ? » Demanda stupéfaite l'humaine dans la peau du phœnix.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Lui répondit-on d'une manière légèrement méprisante.

De ce fait, la femme faucon volant devant elle, fit un cercle complet sur elle-même pour se retrouver face au phœnix et ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais … On peut communiquer ainsi ? Comment … Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de la part des sorciers dont l'Animagus était un oiseau. »

« Simple. Tu es un phœnix. Les phœnix sont un peu comme les rois des oiseaux. Ils comprennent tous les langages des êtres pourvus d'ailes et de becs. Donc, en quelques sortes tu peux parler de multiples langages et comprendre par la même occasion. »

« Mais … Quand je me suis métamorphosée auparavant, je ne comprenais pas les autres oiseaux. Alors comment ? » S'étonna la sorcière.

« De la même manière que tu as eu plus de facilité à t'envoler et à me suivre. Tu développes ta personnalité phœnix en t'entraînant sous cette forme. Simple voyons. » Reprit GlaceOmbre d'un air un peu dédaigneux digne d'un Malefoy.

« OK. Bon. Ca se tient. Mais c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Et puis cette manière naturelle de voler que je ressens … je comprends pourquoi des sorciers aiment tellement voler sur des balais ! » S'émerveilla la jeune femme.

« Peuh ! Des balais ! Ca ne vaut pas une paire d'ailes ! Nan mais ! »

« Oui, mais tous les sorciers ne peuvent devenir Animagus. Et encore moins devenir des oiseaux. Les balais permettent donc de ressentir une nouvelle liberté, une sensation de flotter que nous, les humains, n'éprouvons pas au quotidien. »

« Moui … Ton raisonnement se tient … » Reprit GlaceOmbre dubitative.

« N'aimerais-tu pas marcher ? Je veux dire, pas sautiller quelques secondes, mais marcher réellement, courir, sauter, aller vite, sentir la terre sous tes pieds ?

« Grmm ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Grmm … Moui peut être. Un peu. Je ne sais pas trop. Me suis pas posée la question. Mais c'est vrai que … Enfin … Ca pourrait être quoi … Sympa ? » Hésita le faucon d'un air un peu partagé entre envie et gêne de reconnaître ce sentiment.

« Alors je me pencherais sur la question à l'aide d'un sort ou d'une potion existants. Et si ça n'a jamais été créé, ce sera l'occasion pour moi de le faire. » Répondit Hermione, intéressée de voir l'attrait de sa compagne de vol pour les humains.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Ca pourrait être sympa de pouvoir discuter et partager des moments ensemble sous deux formes différentes. Tu ne crois pas ? S'enthousiasma Hermione.

« Si. J'aimerais faire l'expérience d'être un bipède terrestre. »

Sur cette réponse encourageante, la conversation reprit sur de nouveaux sujets GlaceOmbre distribuant des conseils sur l'envol, le vol lui-même et l'utilisation des courants ascendants et descendants, l'atterrissage, les petits rongeurs et la nourriture la plus nutritive, …

Hermione était plus qu'emballée par cette sortie. GlaceOmbre se révélait être un familier des plus intelligents intéressants à écouter. Ella appréciait de pouvoir échanger avec son faucon et de voir que malgré leurs différences, elles pouvaient échanger et partager leurs connaissances.

Mais le soleil se couchant doucement au loin, les deux compagnes décidèrent de regagner la demeure du Shérif avant que celui-ci ne s'inquiète de l'absence d'Hermione.

Elles regagnèrent la clairière et GlaceOmbre prévint Hermione qu'elle rentrait jusqu'à leur demeure, où la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de sa maîtresse lui permettrait de regagner sa cage. La jeune femme reprit sa forme humaine et fit un petit signe de la main à sa femelle faucon avant de se pencher, de ramasser son sac à dos, de boire un peu d'eau et de repartir en trottinant vers la maison de Charlie.

Hermione, en quittant la clairière, ne remarqua pas de nouveau les yeux dorés d'un silhouette dont juste quelques mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappaient d'un arbuste bien fournit.

Elle regagna rapidement la maison et se dépêcha de préparer le repas du soir avant que son oncle arrive, puis apporta à son faucon de quoi se restaurer à son tour.

Elle mangea, discuta avec son oncle, regarda un le sport avec lui, et se coucha rapidement, fatiguée par cette journée sortant de l'ordinaire.


	10. Chapter10 : Temps de se socialiser

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^_

_De retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui s'il était assez potentiellement intéressant au début me déçoit un peu. C'est pourquoi, j'attends avec impatience de vos retours pour voir si c'est mon côté perfectionniste qui parle ou s'y on s'essouffle à le lire ... Hmm ... A vous de juger ! ;)_

_Sinon c'est vrai que je peine à inventer grosso modo la suite de ce qui va se passer dans ma tête, alors avant de vous pondre le prochain chapitre ... Il y a du chemin à parcourir ! (rires)_

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des review, échangent un peu avec moi et me bottent le derrière pour que la fiction avance. Sans vous je n'en serais même plus là je pense ! Si si c'est vrai ! Et un gros gros gros merci à Black Shooter avec qui j'avance ma fiction en discutant et que je pousse aussi à nous pondre la suite de son merveilleux crossover Hp/LOTR. Si vous ne connaissez pas sa fiction, je vous encourage à la découvrir ! ^^ Et non, je n'ai pas reçu de pot de vin pour faire de la pub, c'est juste que nous nous soutenons et motivons mutuellement en échangeant critiques, conseils et pistes. Donc voilà ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! _

_Shiobhan44._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Il est temps de se socialiser Hermione !**

Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'Hermione était chez Charlie. 14 jours passés à se ressourcer, faire le point, découvrir le Salem Sorcier, se transformer en Animagus, maîtriser sa nouvelle forme animale, apprivoiser son faucon, rechercher LA potion qui lui permettrait de se faire engager dans son nouveau travail, et faire quelques courses alimentaires à Port Angeles pour éviter de rencontrer du monde à Forks.

Charlie avait bien vu qu'Hermione évitait de sortir en public. Il se doutait même qu'elle ne faisait pas ses courses à Forks, car personne ne lui avait parlé de la nouvelle pensionnaire qu'il avait chez lui. Pas un mot. Alors que dans une petite bourgade comme Forks, normalement, les nouvelles circulaient vite.

C'est pourquoi notre bon vieux Shérif avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Sa petite cousine lui paraissait encore plus introvertie, casanière que sa fille Bella. Ce qui n'était pas pour dire. De plus, il trouvait étrange certaines manies de la jeune femme. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et porter automatiquement la main à la poche de son jean arrière, qui bizarrement semblait comporter un bout de bois, sans oublier qu'elle se tournait avec rapidité dans la direction du bruit. Ensuite, elle ne semblait pas échanger de nouvelles avec ses parents et ces derniers n'avaient pas appelé Charlie pour savoir comment se passait l'installation provisoire de leur fille chez lui. Pourtant, le Shérif se rappelait de son cousin, comme d'un compagnon chaleureux, protecteur et avenant. Donc à moins qu'il ait beaucoup changé durant ces dernières années de séparation, son comportement était très étrange. Et Hermione qui restait évasive quand il lui demandait comment allaient ses parents et ce qu'ils faisaient. Hmm. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond décidément pour le Chef Swan. Enfin, de temps en temps, la nuit, il se passait des phénomènes particulièrement anormaux. Les lumières s'allumaient partout, avant de s'éteindre rapidement, tout ce qui était de verre tremblait dans la maison, à commencer par les fenêtres, et un oiseau nocturne se faisait entendre par moment. Pour un peu, Charlie aurait pu penser que sa maison était hantée. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ses trippes lui disaient que tout avait un lien avec Hermione. A lui d'enquêter discrètement.

En attendant, il voulait que sa nièce reprenne contact avec la civilisation. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle habitait avant Londres avec ses parents, et donc qu'elle était habituée au bruit et à la présence de nombreuses personnes dans sa ville. Alors se couper du monde, comme elle le faisait n'était décidément pas normal.

C'est ainsi, qu'un midi, sans raison particulière, Charlie lui proposa diverses activités sur Forks afin qu'elle sorte un peu. Hermione, surprise, regarda son « oncle » et déclina poliment. Charlie, lui demanda alors si elle aimait la photographie. La jeune femme, de nouveau étonnée, observa le Shérif et prit le temps de réfléchir. En fait, elle aimait beaucoup les photos d'elle et de ses proches. Mais jamais elle ne s'était trouvée derrière l'appareil. A Poudlard, c'était le jeune Colin Crivey, un élève de sa maison plein d'admiration pour Harry, qui avait pris le Trio d'Or, puis les membres de l'A.D en photos. Paix à son âme. Encore une victime innocente de la folie d'un seul homme et de ses fidèles âmes damnées. Elle se demanda si elle n'aimerait pas, pour une fois, être la personne qui capturerait les moments importants, les sentiments des gens ou les endroits significatifs. Elle finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur son cousin et lui répondit timidement que ça l'intéresserait de se mettre à la photographie. Aussitôt dit, elle trouva devant elle un cadeau de taille moyenne, plat, emballé dans un papier comportant des sapins de noël. Devant son air interrogatif, Charlie s'excusa quant au style d'emballage mais il n'avait que cela en stock chez lui.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire. Grommela le Shérif d'un ton bourru.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, oncle Charlie. S'étonna la Griffondor.

- Disons que c'est pour tous les anniversaires que j'ai raté.

- Heu … Eh bien merci alors.

- Ouvre-le avant de me remercier Hermione.

La sorcière obéit donc et finit par découvrir une enveloppe, avec dedans un chèque donc le montant la fit sursauter.

- Charlie ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

- C'est pour les dix derniers anniversaires où je ne t'ai pas envoyé de cadeau. Je voulais te prendre un appareil photo, mais je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Tu comprends je ne m'y connais pas. Du coup, en voyant les prix, je me suis dit qu'avec ceci, tu pourrais en choisir un qui te plairait sans te soucier de l'argent.

- Merci, c'est très gentil. J'irais dès cet après-midi à Port Angeles m'en acheter un. Tu as bien fait.

- Tu sais tu peux le faire à Forks. Je veux dire, il y a une boutique où ils en vendent en plus de pleins d'autres choses.

- Moui … Mais Port Angeles présentera sûrement plus de choix vu que la ville est plus grande qu'à Forks.

- Je te déposerais à la gare si tu veux.

- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je prendrais un taxi ou mieux j'irais à pied. La gare n'est pas très loin d'ici. Marcher me fera du bien en plus.

- Comme tu veux. Bon, ma pause va prendre fin. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Le chef doit toujours montrer l'exemple, conclut-il dans un sourire en coin.

- Ok. A ce soir oncle Charlie !

- A ce soir !

Une fois le Shérif partit, Hermione nettoya un peu la maison et décida de transplaner à Salem pour s'acheter un appareil photo. La jeune femme avait toujours été captivée par les photos sorcières avec les personnages qui se mouvaient. Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle sortit dans le jardin, vérifia machinalement autour d'elle qu'il n'y ait personne et transplana. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva au même endroit que la première fois, mais cette fois plus d'hésitation. Elle parcourut la distance qui menait à la ville, puis une fois arrivée, marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à son musée préféré. Elle entra, échangea deux mots avec la vraie-fausse sorcière et gagna la salle des bûchés. Elle patienta un instant, laissant les quelques rares touristes moldus quitter la salle, puis se dirigea vers une des cheminées pour atterrir dans le Salem Sorcier. Là, enfin, elle respira un bon coup et se détendit un peu. Elle retrouvait ce qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme « son monde ». Elle se mit à flâner parmi les badauds, profitant du soleil et des températures plus douces de la saison pour faire du lèche vitrine. Elle se laissa même tenter par quelques vêtements sorciers, pour la journée, la nuit ou d'éventuelles soirées, renouvela son stock d'ingrédients de potions, et agrandit sa déjà conséquente bibliothèque. Puis elle arriva devant la boutique d'un photographe.

Hermione entra, et aussitôt un petit monsieur replet d'une quarantaine d'année se précipita vers elle pour s'enquérir de ce que la jeune femme voulait. Après avoir avouée au vendeur avenant qu'elle était d'origine moldue et qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en appareils photos sorciers, elle se laissa entraîner par un passionné par son métier compatissant envers la novice qu'elle était. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes passées à répondre à des questions plus étranges et loufoques les unes que les autres, elle ressortit avec un magnifique appareil, un CaptureMax 3000 fonctionnant en instantanné. Selon Hermione, un bel appareil à un prix pas trop élevé. Restait à voir s'il fonctionnait aussi bien que promis !

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que la jeune femme prit le chemin de retour. En une heure, elle était de nouveau chez Charlie, avec ses achats de la journée et pressée de faire des photos.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, rangea ses nouvelles affaires car elle ne tolérait pas le désordre, sauf en période d'examens, et chercha un sujet à prendre en photo. Son regard balaya la pièce et se porta rapidement sur GlaceOmbre. Sa femelle faucon, en effet, était de retour après avoir passé plusieurs heures à la chasse. Elle somnolait, perchée un peu comme un hibou, avec juste une patte agrippant la barre de sa cage, tandis que l'autre était pliée le long de son corps.

Discrètement, pour ne pas trop la déranger, Hermione mit en route son appareil, fit le point et prit la photo. Aussitôt GlaceOmbre, ouvrit un œil, puis le referma en reconnaissant sa maîtresse, ne reconnaissant pas de danger immédiat. Hermione attendit quelques secondes que la photo sorte, et l'examina ravie. La femme faucon, sur la photo, ouvrait un œil, le refermait aussitôt, s'ébrouait légèrement, puis ouvrait l'autre œil et faisait de nouveau de même. Puis elle décida de l'envoyer à Harry avec la prochaine lettre à destination du Square Grimaud, afin de lui présenter son nouveau familier d'une manière comique. Elle rit silencieusement en sortant sans un bruit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine préparer le repas du soir. Elle n'oublia pas de jeter un sort sur son appareil, le faisant passer pour un appareil numérique moldu. Quand Charlie arriva, il s'extasia sur la nouvelle possession de sa petite cousine, avant de manger et de se vautrer dans le sofa pour regarder un énième match d'un quelconque sport. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et se coucher tôt.


End file.
